Truth or Dare
by Hikaru Maiden
Summary: I may get flamed for this one, but I consider it hilarious! I'll leave the summary up to the wild immagination! Hem, hem! Katy Perry! Watch it! I may seem innocent! I have a dirty mind at times!


Disclaimer: I don't own _Criminal Minds_. I don't own _I Kissed A Girl_.

Hikari Maiden: I may get flamed for this, but I consider this a hilarious joke. Warning! I have a dirty mind at times! Elle Greenaway and Emily Prentiss! Spencer Reid and Morgan!

**Truth or Dare**

By: Hikari Maiden

Jennifer Jareau grinned at Spencer Reid. "Truth or dare, Spence."

Spencer gulped and spoke in a tiny, squeaky voice. "Dare?"

She laughed. "I dare you to sing the opposite version of _I Kissed A Girl _by _Katy Perry_."

He exclaimed, "J.J.!"

She looked at him with satisfaction. "You have to do it."

Morgan grinned at Spencer. "You have to sing _I Kissed A Boy_."

He glared at Morgan. "Shaddap."

Jennifer eagerly told Spencer, "Start already!"

"This was never the way I planned.

Not my intention.

I got so brave, drink in hand.

Lost my discretion.

It's not what, I'm used to.

Just wanna try you on.

I'm curious for you.

Caught my attention."

"I kissed a guy and I liked it!

The taste of his lovely lips!

I kissed a guy just to try it!

I hope my girlfriend don't mind it.

It felt so wrong.

It felt so right.

Don't mean I'm in love tonight.

I kissed a guy and I liked it!

I liked it!"

He didn't get to finish because everyone burst into uncontrollable laughter and he did as well.

Emily Prentiss grinned and said, "My turn to dish it out to Morgan. Truth or dare?"

Morgan crossed his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows at her. "Truth."

"Is is true that you're in love with…", and she looked at Penelope Garcia. "Our beloved Penelope Garcia? Oh my."

Morgan whined, "Emily!"

Penelope smirked at Emily. "My turn to get Emily back. Truth or dare?"

Emily smirked back. "Dare me, Garcia. I can handle anything."

The blonde expert computer hacker still smirked as she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Alright, then. I dare you to sing _Journey_ by _Akon_ and dance naughty."

She stared at her with wide eyes as her jaw dropped and she exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Penelope laughed. "Oh, Emily, dear! This is no joke!"

Emily glared at her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you, Penelope, honey?"

She nodded and winked at her. "You bet I am, sweetie."

Elle Greenaway snort laughed. "Those two. Cracking yuri jokes at each other."

Emily sang as she shook her hips from side-to-side and she shook her butt.

When she finished, Morgan said, "Elle. Your turn. Truth or dare?"

Elle grinned. "I choose dare."

Morgan smirked and he laughed as he told her, "I dare you to kiss Emily."

Elle scowled at Morgan, fire in her eyes, and she told him in a cold tone of voice, "I hate you."

Emily glared at Morgan, her eyes stormy, and she grabbed her closed bottle of water that set in front of her and threw it at him as she yelled, "Go away! You're so immature! Jeez, Morgan!"

Jennifer laughed. _They're right. Morgan is immature for that dirty dare. However, they're reaction is adorable. _"Morgan is immature for his dirty dare, but the reaction out of you two is adorable."

Elle sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine! I give!" She looked at Emily.

Emily nodded. "Let us be done with this!"

Morgan short laughed. "Hold on! I didn't say where! I didn't say how!"

Both girls glared at him and snarled, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Spencer nervously grinned as he said, "Uh…Morgan…?"

"My turn. My dare. My rules."

Spencer sighed and looked defeated. "He won't listen."

Morgan grinned at Elle and Emily. "I want to see you two get into the kiss."

The girls groaned in complaint.

_This ought to be interesting. _

"We may as well give him what he wants, Emily. He won't stop until we do."

"Right."

Elle scooted close to Emily and pressed her lips against hers.

_Boys are idiots. They don't know. This isn't the first time. This won't be the last. _

Spencer glared at Morgan. "Alright, Morgan! That's enough out of you!" He looked at the girls with confusion. "Girls! Get a room!"

Elle and Emily stopped.

"Penelope. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you're in love with Morgan. Immature as he is."

"Hey!"

"I love him like a brother."

Aaron Hotchner grinned at Rossi. "Truth or dare, Rossi?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you enjoy yuri?"

Rossi cough laughed. "WHAT?"

Gideon grinned at Aaron. "Truth or dare, Hotch?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you enjoy yaoi?"

Aaron cough laughed. "WHAT THE HECK?"

Spencer asked Morgan, "Truth or dare?"

Morgan told him, "Dare."

He felt his heart skip and begin to pound and he felt intense chills chase through him and intense heat rise and spread along his flesh and he felt goose bumps and he felt every hair on his body stand up as he said with shy embarrassment, "I dare you to kiss me."

Hikari Maiden: Ever read a yaoi manga called _After School Nightmare_? Ever read any of the yaoi _Gravitation _and any of the yaoi _Gravitation EX _manga? Ever read a yaoi manga called _Candy_? Ever read a yaoi manga called _Crazy For You_? Ever read a yaoi manga called _Orthello_?Ever read a yaoi manga called _Private Prince_? Ever read a yaoi manga called _Venus In Love_?Ever read a yaoi manga called _Tsuyogari Nakama Hochuuami_? I've read manga for _After School Nightmare_, _Gravitation_, _Gravitation EX_, and _Venus In Love_. I've read manga scans for _Candy_, _Crazy For You_, _Orthello_, _Private Prince_, and _Tsuyogari Nakama Hochuuami_.


End file.
